


Kirk's Kids

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [29]
Category: Gundam Wing, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek reboot/Gundam Wing Mobile Suit, author's choice, one stowaway on the Enterprise might be possible, but five? Clearly, Jim needs to recruit these kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk's Kids

Jim's first hint that all is not as it should be on the Enterprise is when things - little things, but necessary little things - start to go missing. Bones bitches and complains about it the most, saying he's been stolen from - targeted - and sure, things aren't as they are supposed to be in inventory, but Enterprise was band new and flew into the black on a rescue, after all, Jim thinks a few little of things might have gone missing - or never put there - in the shuffle of things.

Engineering says that a whole section was shut down, which basically means that when something had breached the hull of Enterprise a whole section the size of a big city block spaced itself. Spoke says that shouldn't have happened, that it's a critical error and ships just don't do that without human intervention. Jim argues that that that's probably where the stuff was stored.

Uhura then makes big fuss about fancy first-rate communication equipment just vanishing in the middle of first shift. So now Jim knows things aren't as they should be, and someone on the ship is a thief; Spock says that it isn't crew, and as proof he's gone through everyone's scheduled on and off time; it's a massive undertaking but it proves a point to Jim.

There is someone else on the Enterprise. A stowaway, and despite the improbability of it - near imposable - Spock agrees. Then it's an outright man hunt.

Jim expects to set eyes on their mystery guest before then end of the next day. Sure enough, in the middle of Jim's sleep cycle (because the castaway just had to be difficult like that) he gets the news; stunned and in Medbay - a kid. A real kid, younger then Chekov.

Bones is having kittens, if Jim had ever thought that Bones was protective of Jim - when it concerns a kid, he's worse. Much worse.

That's how Jim finds himself face to face with a boy with a braid.

"Stunning, by the way, stings - asshole." He's got an American city accent, right off the streets - as if this is some dirt side office and not the Enterprise flying free in the black.

"What's your name?" Jim asks, bemused and showing it despite Spock frowning in his disapproving way at the kid's language.

"You first, manners, Capt'.." A cheeky grin that Jim can't help but equal.

"Well, it's obvious you know I'm Captain Jim T. Kirk." A mock salute, with smirk to match in answer. Jim gets a kick out of this kid, he has to admit.

"Duh; youngest captain in the history of ever. Awesome." Jim's grin is in earnest, and there is no sign of malice in the boys words or body language, in fact if Jim isn't blind with shock he'd say he has this boys respect.

"You're name?" Spock states, interrupting the stare down between Captain and stowaway.

"Duo." Two fingers are wagged in the air, triumphant.

"As in, there are more of you?" Bones asks softly, as if he's about to find this boys elders and give them a good talking to. Bones can get in line.

"Bingo, amigo." Duo tilts his head back, flicks his hair back and it's pointed ears they are staring at with dangerous stillness and dread.

"Romulan." Spock declares as if Jim can't see that for himself.

"Don't be like that, I had nothing to do with Neco - you know? - me and...well, my friends and I decided, what with Neco did, we owe you this - a debt, you know?" Duo has vibrant violet-blue eyes, but earnest and alive and oddly, human.

"You come from Narada. The future." A accusation from Spock never came with less enthusiasm. Jim and his first trade looks, they hadn't known there were kids on Neco's ship.

"Yes, and yes." Duo winks, and then looks behind them, his eyes suddenly dark and alien.

"Too late, 01, they know." They spin around and see another boy, pointed ears and dark hair in disarray, the expression on his face cold and distant; those eyes are dead and fixed on Duo as if the other boy is the only thing that matters.

"Status?" Cold and clipped and military, Jim can't deny that shudder that word sends down his spine. Very carefully Spock makes himself a target, putting himself between his captain and the doctor; but not, thank god, between the two kids.

"We're good." Duo quirks a smile, a real one, and leans back against the bed. Relaxed and very clearly comfortable. As '01' treads across the floor he doesn't make a sound, and reminds Jim of one of those stray dogs - almost rabid, but capable of being saved. He stands a moment over Duo, then drops to the floor, legs crossed and very clearly not going anywhere.

Jim thinks this is going to be a problem - '01' isn't leaving without Duo; and Duo isn't going anywhere without Bones tagging along beside him.

Yet Jim knows there are at least three other kids on his Enterprise - so Duo claims, and '01' says nothing at all, but seems to look at them as if they are fools to ask and fools to disagree with Duo.

They get a answer on how they are going to find the other stowaway kids on the Enterprise, from the Narada (and the future); that question promptly apply a answer in the form of three kids hustling into the Medbay as if on a rescue mission.

Bones and Spock have them 'detained' (which they are getting more food and sleep then Jim has since this fiasco started) and when Jim goes to see them, he can't help but be more then a little impressed.

"What are we going to do with them?" Bones asks in undertone, and Jim smirks drawing the kids attention to him alone.

"I don't know, Mr. Spock, should we endeavor to keep them?" Jim watches Duo wiggle, his eyes bright; the other children are more restrained in their clear interest, but it's obvious they are waiting for Spock's answer as eagerly as Jim is interested.

"Perhaps if they first pass Star Fleet schooling." Spock does not sound doubtful that the five boys can do it. Indeed, if he had, even Spock would have been surprised.

"That is more then reasonable, sir." Wufei muses, and then with a look at the rest of his partners in crime, Duo asks.

"Can we do that here?" Kids from the future (or maybe just these ones) Kirk finds, are born with brains like a genius. They pass every class test, every semester and yearly that Star Fleet can throw at them from Earth in less then a month. When they get their go-ahead, offical crew of the Enterprise, only then does Jim wonder what he's going to do with them - so he asks.

"What did you do on the Narada, you know, in the future?" Duo shares a look with the others, smirks, and leans down so his slim body presses to Jim in a way that would be inappropriate in a few years, and even now - if Jim didn't know that the only people the boys are interested in are each other. What Duo conveys in a whisper, is a secret, a weapon.

"We pilot what's in Hanger 5 in Engineering, Capt'..."

Giant 'Gundams' - robotic mobile suits - are awesome.


End file.
